Une rencontre stupéfiante !
by Luna Inuzuka
Summary: Quand la technologie croise le chemin du hasard, qui comme on le dit, fait bien les choses...
1. Chapitre 1 : Ninja

**Nouvelle fic sur un autre couple que j'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Ps: le rythme de publication va changer car jusqu'en Aout je vais travaillée, donc au lieu du samedi, je publierais le dimanche! Je m'en excuse d'avance ! **

**_Disclamer:_ patati et patata hein ! **

* * *

**Une rencontre stupéfiante**

_**Chapitre 1 : Ninja ! **_

Le lycée c'est si...ennuyeux, passer ses journées à écouter des professeurs dire des choses, que si faut eux-mêmes ne comprennent pas, alors qu'il fait un temps sublime, ou quand on n'a pas le moral, rien de tel pour être désespéré, ou bien rien de tel pour qu'une journée soit encore plus désastreuse. Ce garçon, brun, coiffé d'une queue de cheval, assis au fond de la classe, regardant par la fenêtre le cerisier en fleurs, les oiseaux qui volaient en liberté et ce soleil qui l'appelé pour venir profiter du bon temps, pensait que l'école était quelque chose qui à long terme peut lasser, surtout quand vous n'avez aucune motivation pour venir dans ce lieu si empoisonnant. Il lui tardait que 17h sonne pour enfin être en vacances, à cette heure-là, Iruka Umino revivra enfin.

- Bonne vacances à tous, et surtout n'oubliez pas de travailler votre anglais pendant ces 3 semaines, dit le prof de langue.

Tous sortirent de la salle de classe heureux que les cours soient finis pendant 3 semaines, désormais ce n'était plus trop les devoirs qui comptés, non c'était les sorties entre copains, les rigolades, la décontraction totale.

- Réviser l'anglais ? Il est fou ce prof, s'il croit que je vais apprendre de l'anglais pendant les vac, il se met le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond, j'ai assez d'heure comme ça ! râla un jeune homme.

- Mizuki, ça te ferais pas de mal tu sais, t'es pas très fort, c'est l'occasion de t'améliorer.

- Euh...Iruka, tu sais déjà un, je hais cette langue et deux, pour moi les vacances rime avec « rien faire de mes journées » !

- Tu ne changeras jamais toi...

- Héhé, et toi, tu vas faire quoi pendant tes vacances ?

- Je vais faire mes devoirs comme ça tout sera fini et je serais tranquille, et après je verrais.

- Ah, pas con comme idée... Bon aller, bonne vacances, on essayera de se voir d'ici la rentrée, bye.

- Ok, bye, bonne vacances à toi aussi.

Iruka était pressé de rentrer chez lui, pour jeter son sac dans sa chambre et ne plus le toucher du weekend, il avait prévu de faire le fainéant. Une fois arrivait à bon port, il alluma son ordi et alla se chercher de quoi grignoter. Il se connecta sur msn, ouvrit sa boite e-mail, et la consulta. En ouvrant son courrier, il vit une pub sur un jeu en ligne qui lui tapa dans l'œil, il décida d'en savoir plus.

- Les règles du jeu sont de faire évoluer son ninja pour pouvoir protéger l'Hokage du village des ennemies des autres pays, pour le faire évoluer il faut faire des missions qui seront de plus en plus dures, et grâce à cela on pourra devenir un ninja reconnu, et même avoir un surnom, mais seul les combattants les plus redoutables auront ce privilège. Hummm, intéressant, il me tente bien ce jeu, voyons est-ce que c'est gratuit ? Licence, licence, gratuit super, aller hop, voulez-vous le télécharger ? Oui bien sûr ! Bon le temps que sa charge je vais créer mon compte.

Il remplissait toutes les informations demandées, une fois terminé il alla activer son compte grâce au lien que le site lui avait envoyé sur msn. Le temps que le téléchargement se finisse, il faisait plus ample connaissance avec le jeu, regardant les vidéos, les images qu'il enregistrait dans son ordinateur.  
Ca y est le jeu était à peine installé, qu'Iruka s'empressa de le lancer, il marqua le nom du compte qu'il avait créé et commença la partie.

- Wow, trop bien fait la définition, je vais me régaler je sens, alors vite, créer un perso, oh, trop beau les personnages, bon je vais le faire brun comme moi, yeux marrons, assez costaud, voilà parfait, ah non, le nom, euh...je pourrais mettre quoi ? Bon je ne vais pas me prendre la tête pour un nom, Ruka fera très bien l'affaire.

Il commença à découvrir ce jeu qui le fasciner déjà, il écouta les conseils de l'Hokage qui lui expliquer comment aller se dérouler sa vie de ninja, au fur-et-à mesure qu'il allait progresser, il apprendrait une nouvelle technique selon l'élément qu'il aura choisi. L'Hokage de Konoha lui donna déjà une mission à accomplir, c'était de retrouver le chat d'une femme. Il avait disparu et sa maitresse voulait le récupérer, il était sorti du village, il était donc dans la foret, l'Hokage le mis en garde, en dehors du village il n'est plus en sécurité et doit se débarrasser de ses ennemies tout seul. Mais cet homme lui offrit des kunais et des shurikens pour pouvoirs se défendre contre les bêtes sauvages. Ruka se dirigea en dehors du village, l'atmosphère et la musique changèrent aussitôt pour laisser place à un peu d'angoisse. Il chercha le chat égaré, heureusement on pouvait entendre les miaulement du chaton qui lui permettait de le localiser dans la foret. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait entendu le petit chat, il l'aperçu percher sur un arbre, complètement effrayé.

_- Descend mon mignon, viens me voir je te ferais aucun mal, viens, dit Ruka_

Le chat continuait de trembler de peur, soudain la musique prit un rythme accéléré, Ruka compris vite pourquoi quand il tourna la tête, un loup était apparu devant lui et montrait ses crocs acérés. Ruka commença à paniquer, sortit un kunai pour se protéger si le loup avait l'intention d'attaquer. Le loup avançait à petit pas tout en grognant et brusquement sauta sur le pauvre Ruka. Iruka sursauta tellement il avait été surpris de cette attaque, mais fut encore plus stupéfait de voir que le loup était mort et que ce tenait devant cette bête, un ninja nommé Shikaka. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais qui était ce mystérieux ninja aux cheveux argentés ?

* * *

Reviews onegai ^-^


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rapprochement

Désolée pour l'heure à laquelle je le poste, mais j'ai pas était chez moi de la journée, pfff, enfin bref, ma vie vous intéresse pas ! Vous préférez de loin celle de nos petits jeunes garçons de cette fic ! Je vous laisse donc vous régalez _(du moins je l'espère)_ avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture a touti !

**Ps:** les phrases en italiques sont les dialogues qui se disent dans le jeu ! ;)

**_Disclamer: vous connaissez là chanson hein ? _**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Rapprochements**_

_- Est-ce que tout va bien ? dit le mystérieux ninja._

_- Euh...oui merci beaucoup !_

_- C'est normal !__Tu es nouveau non ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ok, un conseil pour rester en vie, sois plus sur tes gardes._

_- Euh, oui je ferai de mon mieux._

_- Hummm, j'y pense j'ai plus de missions à faire pendant quelques jours, ça te dis que je te prenne sous mon aile ?_

_- Oh oui, je veux bien !_

_- Très bien, alors on va attraper ce chat et après on part t'xp (augmenter son niveau, une sorte d'entrainement)_

_- Ok Shikaka._

Ruka avait eu le _«coup de foudre »_ pour ce beau ninja, il était grand, musclé, ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une façon très originale et arboraient, une couleur argenté hors norme, et la touche sexy de ce ninja était sa cicatrice verticale sur l'œil gauche qui laissait apparaître un œil rouge.  
Nos deux ninjas passaient désormais leurs journées ensemble, Shikaka essayait de donner pleins d'astuces à Ruka pour qu'il devienne lui aussi un bon ninja avec une réputation. Grâce à tout cela notre nouveau ninja s'était beaucoup amélioré, il maitrisait à présent toutes les bases du nindô. Mais leur entrainement fut interrompu par des ninjas ennemis, dont le point fort était...la vitesse.

_- Ruka vite va te cacher !_

_- Mais..._

_- Discute pas !_

_- Très bien!_

Iruka regardait le spectacle le cœur battant, il avait peur pour Shikaka.

_- Oh oh, les mecs regardaient qui nous avons en face de nous, le très connu « Shikaka le ninja copieur aux Sharingan », ça vous dit de le démolir ? dit un ennemi._

Tous les adversaires se jetèrent sur le légendaire Shikaka, il arrivait à les repousser, mais en regardant si son coéquipier était toujours sain et sauf, il baissa sa garde et vit trop tard le dernier ennemi restant qui se catapultait sur lui.

_- Shikaka derrière toi, cria Ruka._

_- Ruka !_

_- Aaahh, toi ! Ne le touches pas !_

Ruka planta un kunai en plein cœur de l'ennemi, tomba à genoux et regarda Shikaka qui avait les yeux aussi gros que des billes, le ninja d'élite mit sa main tremblante sur le visage ensanglanté de son cher équipier. Maintenant Ruka avait une cicatrice qui partait d'une joue à l'autre en passant bien évidement par le nez.

_- Ru...ruka ton visage..._

_- Héhé, dur la vie de ninja !_

_- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

_- Je n'allais pas te regarder mourir sous mes yeux sans rien faire, puis une cicatrice ça rend plus viril, ironisa-t-il._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est ma faute._

_- Mais non, dis pas ça, je suis toujours en vie, c'est l'essentiel__!_

_- Laisse-moi au moins te soigner._

Ruka se laissa faire, mais celui qui contrôlait Ruka eu un pincement au cœur, il aurait voulu être à la place de son personnage virtuel. Pendant ces deux semaines passaient avec lui, Iruka avait beaucoup apprécié son caractère, sa gentillesse et son attention envers autrui. Rien que de pensée que dans une semaine l'enfer des cours reprenait et qu'il pourrait plus se connecter aussi souvent le dégoutait, c'était la première fois qu'il détestait autant la reprise des cours, en plus il n'avait pas vu Mizuki depuis les vacances, il déclinait toutes ses propositions pour pouvoir rester avec Shikaka. La dernière semaine qui lui restait, il voulait la savourer à chaque instant, mais hélas, vendredi les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme il l'espérait.

_- Euh, Ruka, par contre, ce weekend je ne vais pas pouvoir me connecter je pense, je dois m'occuper du réel que j'ai négligé depuis quelques temps, mais t'inquiète pas, rien de grave juste une routine ennuyeuse qui va reprendre et à cause de cela je pourrais moins venir sur le jeu, je viendrai peut-être le soir si je ne suis pas trop fatigué._

_- Ah mince, enfin quoi que moi aussi de mon côté je pourrais plus me connecter aussi souvent, j'essayerai de me connecter pour avoir de tes nouvelles._

_- Oki, bon beh je te dis à bientôt alors, et bonne continuation dans ta vie de ninja__!_

_- Merci, toi aussi, à bientôt._

C'est ainsi que Iruka eut sa journée gâché, savoir qu'il ne le verra plus aussi souvent le déprimé.

- Pffff quel dégout, dire que le lycée va me priver de passer de bon moment avec Shikaka, tssss, je commence à haïr le fait de devoir revoir tous ces profs et écouter leur baratin à la noix. Tous les soirs en arrivant, on a à peine le temps de goûter qu'il nous faut faire nos devoirs et relire les leçons, les étudier pour d'éventuel examen.

_(Quelques minutes de silence avant la tempête)_

- KUSOOO MES DEVOIRS, j'ai oublié de les faire !

Du coup, notre petit Iruka passa son weekend à faire ses devoirs.  
Ainsi, arriva le Lundi de la rentrée, notre jeune lycéen eut droit à la morale de Mizuki qu'il avait délaissé pendant 3 semaines, sans oublier nos très chers et adorables professeurs (vive l'ironie) qui leur disaient de bien travailler et de bosser.

* * *

Reviews svp *-*


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une déficience

**Aller un petit chapitre comme prévu ! J'ai contracté le chapitre 3 et 4 car sinon un seul faisais trop court ! Du coup, il va être plus long que les autres ! Après vous verrez qu'a un moment j'ai été fidèle au fait de comment on parle maintenant, donc ne soyez pas trop "surpris". **

**Merci à christigui et Guest pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait plaisir ;) **

**Bonne lecture a tous ! **

_**Disclamer: les personnages de Naruto m'appartiennent pas...**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Une déficience suivi d'une rencontre stupéfiante ! **_

Pour notre petit Iruka, la rentrée n'avait jamais été si ennuyeuse, les journées lui paraissait interminables, quand la fin de la journée arrivait enfin, il courait pour rentrer chez lui, jetait son sac dans un coin et allumait son ordinateur, le temps que l'appareil démarre il allait se chercher quelque chose à grignoter et revenait devant son nouvel hobby. La première chose qu'il faisait c'était d'ouvrir le jeu de ninja pour voir si Shikaka était connecté, mais hélas, chaque jour, la déception l'envahissait, il ne se connectait jamais, il l'attendait pendant des heures, il s'occupait en faisant ses devoirs. Pendant deux semaines, Iruka était déçu de jour en jour et triste en ne voyant pas son cher camarade de combat qui lui manquait horriblement.  
Un mercredi matin en cours de français.

- Oh Iruka, qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment, tu tires une de ces tête, tu ne vas pas attirer la gente féminine comme ça !

- Je m'en moque des filles, quelqu'un d'autre me manque en ce moment Mizuki, je n'ai plus de ces nouvelles.

- Quoiiiii ?

- Monsieur Mizuki, mon cours vous traumatise tant que ça ?

- Euh… non Sensei, je viens juste de me souvenir d'une chose importante désolé Sensei…

- Je préfère, mais que je ne vous reprenne pas à crier de la sorte en plein cours sinon vous aurez 2h de colle et vous autres arrêtez de rigoler comme des baka, il n'y a rien de drôle.

- Oui Sensei, répondirent tous les élèves.

- Iruka à 10h faut qu'on parle tous les deux, ça m'intrigue ton histoire.

- D'accord, on ira dans un endroit où personne ne viendra nous déranger.

- Très bien.

Une fois que l'heure de la récréation sonna, Mizuki et Iruka se dirigèrent sous le cerisier en fleur du lycée à l'abri des oreilles curieuses. Le petit brun expliqua toute son histoire à son meilleur ami.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir pendant les vacances...

- Vraiment désolé, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à quitter le jeu tant qu'il était là, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer.

- Moi je sais, c'est parce que tu es amou...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu...tu es... GAY mon cher ami, mon meilleur ami est gay ! C'est la meilleure celle-là, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne regardes pas les filles...

- Eh beh, tu comprends beaucoup de chose de travers aujourd'hui...

- Mais comment tu fais pour être attiré par un gars ?

- Mais arrête, je ne suis pas attiré par les gars baka...

- Oh vraiment, alors pourquoi ce Shikaka te manques tant, il me semble pas que, moi, ton meilleur ami, t'ai autant manqué quand je suis parti en vacance hein ?

- Je...je...roh et puis tu m'énerves tiens.

- Héhé parce que j'ai raison !

- Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, où il vit, comment veux-tu que je tombe amoureux d'un garçon que je connais grâce à un jeu ?

- Tu ne lui a pas demandé son adresse msn, ni son âge ni où il habitait ?

- Bah...euh non, je ne pensais pas à ça quand je jouais avec lui, on était trop pris dans le jeu, mais maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai été con de pas lui demandé …

- Désolé Iruka, mais sur ce coup j'avoue que t'as tout loupé, si faut il a 45 ans, t'imagine !

- Mas non, baka, un homme de cet âge ne jouerait pas à ce jeu.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il arrête le jeu en même temps que moi ? Je pense qu'il est étudiant.

- Mouais, t'as une chance sur 1000.

- Merci de m'encourager Mizuki, j'apprécie.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, quoi que si t'es gay tu vas souffrir quand vous allez cou...

- Mizuki, tais-toi, hurla le brun.

Après cette discussion très mouvementée, les cours reprirent mais Iruka était plongé dans ses pensées surtout à cause de ce qu'avait dit son ami, était-il gay ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchis à ça, par conséquent, pleins de questions lui arrivèrent, du coup il n'écoutait pas les cours, mais les professeurs avaient le chic pour repérer ces moments précis.

- Monsieur Umino, on ne rêvasse pas durant mon cours, MONSIEUR UMINOOOOOO !

- Désolé Sensei, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Pour vous réveiller allez me chercher des craies pour écrire sur le tableau.

- Tout de suite Sensei !

Iruka s'exécuta, il courait dans les couloirs pour oublier ses pensées, et ne vit pas un garçon qui marchait lentement dans les couloirs.

BOUM

- Oh, pardon, je ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda Iruka rouge comme une cerise.

- Non, ça va merci, ne t'inquiète pas, mais fais attention quand même !

- Oui !

Iruka repris sa course mais faisait plus attention, mais...cette attention ne dura pas longtemps, il repensait au jeune homme séduisant qu'il avait bousculé, il était grand, assez musclé, des cheveux argentés et surement un sourire de tombeur qu'il dissimulait derrière un col roulé. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Iruka se disais :

- Bizarre ce garçon, il me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à trouver qui c'est... Réfléchis Iruka, réfléchis, hummm, cheveux argenté, grand, humm... mais non ça peut pas être lui, voyons ce n'est qu'un jeu, pfff je pense tellement à lui que je le vois partout maintenant, je suis drôlement atteint moi… Kusooo les craies viteeee !

Une fois rentrée chez lui, notre petit brun, alla se préparer à manger, et comme à son habitude alluma son ordinateur.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas encore connecté, je veux te parler bon sang ! Je vais tenter quand même, huumm voyons la liste d'ami connecté : Saori, Sashiko, Setsuko, Shigeko, Shikaka, Shinji... _(quelques secondes de silence le temps que ça arrive au cerveau)_ SHIKAKA ! Il est connecté, non pas possible je rêve...je suis trop content, vite je vais lui dire bonjour.

_- Bonjour Shikaka !_

_- Coucou Ruka, ça va depuis le temps ?_

_- Oui merci et toi ?_

_- Ouais crevé, la reprise ce n'est pas le top, et comme là je n'ai pas de devoirs j'en profite pour venir me ressourcer !_

_- Tu as bien raison, je suis content de te parler !_

_- Oui c'est vrai ça fais un bail._

_- Oui, dis, je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Euh oui bien sûr, je t'écoute !_

_- Es-tu lycéen ?_

_- Oui, j'ai 19 ans et toi ?_

_- Moi aussi mais j'ai 17 ans._

_- Oh sérieux, mais c'est super ça._

_- Tu veux bien qu'on s'échange nos adresses msn pour bavarder en dehors du jeu ?_

_- Oui bien sûr : kakashihatake voila…_

_- Merci, moi c'est : irukaumino ._

_- Merci, bon je t'ajoute, du coup je quitte le jeu on se parle sur msn !_

_- Oki !_

_Votre ami vous a envoyé un WIZ_

- Re Iruka Umino !

- Re Kakashi Hatake

- Alalala, on est un peu taré nous lol

- Oui c'est clair, ça serait bien que tu sois au lycée _« Gakkoo Seito »_ on ferait que délirer.

- O_O tu as bien dis le lycée _« Gakkoo Seito »_ ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi tu es si étonné ?

- C'est aussi mon lycée...

- Quoi ? Non tu rigoles ?

- Non je t'assure, même moi j'en suis bouche bée, je me serais jamais douté que tu étais dans mon lycée. Tu es en quelle classe ? Moi en Terminale L.

- Je suis en Seconde 5

- J'ai envie de te voir, tu aurais une webcam ?

- Euh oui...

- Super, on se fait une conversation audio et vidéo alors ?

- Okii.

_Kakashi vous propose une conversation audio et vidéo voulez-vous accepter ? « Oui »__  
_  
Iruka avait son cœur qui été près à exploser, enfin il allait voir le visage de Kakashi, il était heureux surtout que c'est lui qui a demandé à le voir. Une fois les webcams allumaient ce fut le choc international.

- TU ES LE GARCON QUE J'AI TAMPONNE CE MATIN ! crièrent-ils en même temps.

- Il me semblait bien que tu me disais quelque chose mais j'aurais jamais pensais que ça serai toi !

- Et moi donc, pensais que celui qui m'avais bousculé était mon petit protégé Ruka !

Iruka pris la teinte d'un rouge qui en disait long…

- T'es mignon quand tu rougis ! rigola l'argenté.

- Ah...euh...mer...merci…

- Je t'en prie. Bon demain je veux te voir en chair et en os !

- Oui moi aussi !

- Bon, on se donne rendez-vous sous le cerisier ok ?

- Oki Kakashi.

- Kami sama j'en reviens pas, quelle coïncidence...

- Oui c'est sûr.

Ils discutèrent pendant des heures de leurs goûts, leurs loisirs et j'en passe. Mais ils avaient tellement discuté qu'Iruka avait oublié de faire ces devoirs, il les fit à la vitesse supérieure et une fois fini, il partit se coucher car le lendemain il ne fallait pas avoir de cerne pour voir le beau Kakashi. Notre petit brun s'endormi en pensant au visage séduisant de l'argenté.

_Dringgggggg Dringggggggggg__  
_

- Bonjour à tous ceux qui nous rejoignent, il est 7hOO. Il est temps de se réveiller et pour cela nous allons vous réveiller en douceur avec la chanson _« Harmony »_ de Kokia pour les personnes qui vont travailler ou qui vont aller à l'école.

- Hum, déjà...hannn veux dormir moi. Quoi que aujourd'hui je vais voir Kakashi, vite je vais me préparer alors...

Une fois arrivait à l'école et subit deux heures de maths à la suite, c'était l'heure du rendez-vous avec Kakashi. Iruka expliqua vite fais la situation à Mizuki et parti sous le cerisier. Il le vit arriver, les mains dans les poches, une démarche un peu _« je suis fatigué » _et un sourire magnifique qui illuminait son visage si fin qu'on pouvait distinguer derrière son foulard qu'il avait monté jusqu'au nez cette fois-ci à la place de son col roulé.

- Yo Iruka !

- Bonjour Kakashi ! Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop dur ton début de matinée ?

- Ca va, j'ai connu bien pire, en plus me tarder de te rencontrer en chair et en os, du coup, le temps passé lentement !

- Oui, pareil pour moi !

- En tout cas, on va pouvoir bien déliré tous les deux comme tu le disais hier.

- Oui, ça va être super.

- Ça te dit qu'on se voit à chaque récré ici même ?

- Bien sûr, j'en serai heureux.

- Ok donc on se retrouve ici à 16h et amène ton ami qui nous espionne derrière l'arbre à ta droite, dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de son ami.

- Toujours aussi curieux celui-là, ce n'est pas possible !

- Bon allez à tout à l'heure alors, hélas la récréation va bientôt se terminer et me faut retourner devant ma classe, soupira-t-il.

- Oui ! Tu es motivé dis-moi !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point …

L'argenté lui fit un signe de la main et reparti. C'était le premier jour depuis la reprise qu'il était si heureux, l'homme qui l'intriguait le plus lui avait proposé de le voir tous les jours pendant 10 minutes, c'était court certes, mais c'était les 10 minutes de pur bonheur.  
La fin de la journée était arrivé, il prenait le chemin de la maison, quand soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche et une autre le prendre par la taille, en lui emprisonnant les bras et le tira dans une petite ruelle.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

* * *

_Reviews onegai ^-^_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sauveur

_**Voici l'avant chapitre de cette fiction! Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi ^_^**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclamer: lees personnages m'appartiennent aucunement...**_

* * *

___**Chapitre 4 : Sauveur**_

La peur l'avait envahi, que se passait-il ? Qui était en train de l'attiré dans une ruelle ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Tout s'embrouiller dans la tête d'Iruka. L'agresseur le jeta violement par terre, le regarder avec un regard noir et mis une main dans sa poche, et en sortit...un poignard. Iruka commençait à paniquer à la vue de cet objet dangereux.

- Passe-moi tout ton fric morveux, dépêche-toi...

- Mais...je n'ai pas d'argent...

- Me mens pas, passe mon ton fric ou je te tue ici comme un chien ! hurla son agresseur.

- Mais regarder par vous-même je n'ai pas de liquide sur moi, je vous jure, dit Iruka l'air terrifié.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! cracha-t-il.

L'agresseur se jeta sur sa victime en brandissant son couteau, il fit un geste vertical à la hauteur du visage d'Iruka qui désormais été rempli de sang, le raquetteur avait blessé le brun, on pouvait distinguer à présent une entaille qui partait de la joue gauche à la joue droite en passant par le nez. Iruka mis ses mains sur son visage et commença à sangloter de peur et de douleur.

- Bon...ta..compris passe mon du fric, dis-t-il complètement perdu.

- Mais j'en ai pas je dois te le dire comment ?

- Hey toi, tu fais... Iruka ton visage ! C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ?

- Ne t'approche pas, il est complètement fou !

Son sauveur et le junkie ce battait devant notre Iruka paralysé à cause de tout ce chamboulement. Quand soudain, son sauveur se mis sa main droite sur son œil droit qui laissa apparaître à travers les doigts de sa main du sang qui tomba au sol.

- Kakashi !

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien, mon œil n'a pas été touché, mais je peux te dire qu'il va le regretter.

Kakashi avait perdu patience, il réussit à s'emparer du couteau qu'il balança loin de l'agresseur après lui avoir tordu le poignet. Puis, il lui mit un magnifique poing dans la tête qui lui cassa la mâchoire et l'assomma par la même occasion, vu qu'à cause du coup, sa tête avait percuté le mur derrière lui.

- Kami-sama, Kakashi est ce que tu vas bien ?

- C'est surtout à toi qui faut le demander, regarde tu perds beaucoup de sang, je vais t'amener à l'hopital…hey Iruka, Iruka...

A cause de la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu, et le stress accumulé, le brun tomba dans les bras de Kakashi...euh…dans les pommes. L'argenté partit en courant à l'hôpital pour que Iruka se fasse soigné.  
Désormais ils étaient tous les deux hors de danger et l'agresseur avait été conduit en prison.

- Bon retour parmi nous Iruka ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Hum...Ka..Kakashi...oh, je vais bien grâce à toi, merci beaucoup pour ton aide, j'ai eu tellement peur que sa ma paralysé…c'est bête.

- Non, toute personne normale aurait réagi pareil, cela doit surprendre de se faire traîner comme ça.

- Oui mais si j'avais su me défendre on n'aurait pas eu ces cicatrices, surtout toi, regarde ton beau visage, maintenant tu as une cicatrice sur l'œil...

- Au contraire, j'en suis fier !

- ….

- Me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit, _"une cicatrice ça rend plus viril"_ et en plus, je pourrais vraiment ressembler à mon perso Shikaka, je vais aller m'acheter des lentilles rouges et j'en mettrais une à mon œil !

- Y a vraiment que toi pour penser comme ça.

- Chaque personne est unique, tout comme toi !

- Tu...tu me trouve unique ?

- Oui, tu es quelqu'un avec qui on parle très facilement, qu'on a envie de protégé et de prendre dans nos br...

Quand Kakashi avait réalisé ce qu'il avait dit réajusta son foulard bleu nuitpour cacher sa gêne mais le brun, n'avait rien pour cacher ses joues qui avait vite rougi quand il compléta sa phrase dans sa tête. L'argenté assez mal à l'aise trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser, laissant le brun troubler par ses paroles, comme si il ne l'était pas assez. Iruka partit de l'hôpital pour retourner chez lui. Une fois arrivait, il s'allongea sur son canapé, pris ses écouteurs posés sur la table et s'écouta des chansons calmes, mais il n'arrivait pas à ce concentré sur la chanson, les dernières paroles de Kakashi se répété dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui avait il dit ça si soudainement ? Pourquoi cela le rendait il heureux ? Mizuki aurait-il raison sur ses sentiments envers le bel argenté ? Iruka essayé de répondre à toutes ces questions. Il arrêtait la musique pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout cela en grignotant un petit gâteau.

- Bon, si je suis content qu'il met dis ça, c'est parce que j'aimerai moi aussi le prendre dans mes bras, posait ma tête sur son torse bien bâti, oui mais non, s'il me prenait dans ses bras je crois que je mourrais d'une crise cardiaque, mon cœur supporterai jamais tant de bonheur mélanger avec de la surprise. Bon, les symptômes de l'amour c'est quoi ? Je vais aller voir sur internet, alors...huummm...

Il tapa sur la page de recherche « Comment savoir si vous l'aimez ? » et il lut à voix haute :

- Vous pensez toujours à lui, vous vous endormez en pensant à son visage, vous voulez toujours le voir, quand vous ne le voyez pas vous êtes triste et il vous manque, vous aimez restait avec lui et parler avec lui, si tout cela vous arrive vous l'aimez...

_Quelques minutes de silence..._

- Kami-sama ! C'est exactement ce qu'il m'arrive !...Bon respire Iruka, c'est n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas possible...respireee...expireeeee... pourquoi je suis allé voir ça moi ? Maintenant je suis perdu...Ah ! Je sais ! Je vais faire un test. Alors test sur l'amour...ah super j'ai trouvé le bon...Est-ce que je l'aime ?

_Question 1/7 :_ A chaque fois que tu croises le regard de ce mec : _d)_ Tu as le cœur qui s'accélère et des papillons dans le ventre.  
_Question 2/7 :_ Comment réagis-tu quand tu ne le vois pas pendant un moment au bahut ? _b)_ il te manque terriblement, tu déprimes un peu.  
_Question 3/7 :_ Dès qu'il te parle ou qu'il t'envoie un SMS : _b)_ Tu es tout content, ça te met de bonne humeur pour la journée.  
_Question 4/7 :_ Ta pote Vanessa doit faire un exposé avec lui : _a)_Tu es vert ! Tu aurais rêvé d'être à la place de Vanessa !  
_Question 5/7 :_ Vous prenez un café avec des potes et il est là... : _c)_ Tu ne le quittes pas du regard tout en souriant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
_Question 6/7 :_ Il t'arrive de rêver de lui... : _b)_ Parfois, mais vous êtes avec d'autres potes.  
_Question 7/7 : _Quand tu penses à lui... : _b)_ Tu te dis qu'il est vraiment super mignon, mais tu détestes ses potes.  
_Réponse :_ Plein de question : Pas de doute, tu aimes bien ce mec... mais parfois tu te demandes à quel point. Vous vous entendez bien dans de nombreux domaines, mais tu n'es pas sûr d'être amoureux. Il y a des jours où tu te dis que tu l'aimes à la folie, et d'autres où tu te demandes si ça serait possible entre vous.

- ….Super, ça m'aide encore plus ça, foutu test...mais bon les deux trucs que j'ai regardé mon dis que j'étais amoureux de lui et Mizuki aussi, donc je...dois forcément être amoureux de lui, il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face comme ça, mais, je garderai sa secret... il ne doit pas savoir.

Le lendemain, au lycée, sa cicatrice n'était pas encore cicatrisée. Du coup, il portait un bandage et pensait que l'homme qu'il aimait, avait lui aussi un bandage sur son œil ou que sa cicatrice avait déjà un minimum cicatrisé. Iruka cherchait Kakashi du regard, il voulait le voir, mais impossible de le trouver. Mais sa recherche fut vite troublée.

- Kami-sama Iruka ! Mais tu as fait quoi ? Pourquoi tu portes un bandage ?

- Oh, Mizuki ! Ah, ça ? En fait hier en rentrant je me suis fait agresser par un bandit et il m'a blessé.

- Le salopard ! J'espère que tu lui as fait mordre la poussière.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas Mizuki, je lui ai bien réglé son compte, on n'est pas prêt de le revoir !

- Kakashi, dirent Mizuki et Iruka.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Wow trop la classe, tu assures au combat alors ?

- Je dirais que je me débrouille pas mal, sans me vanter…

- Respect, tu as sauvé mon meilleur ami, merci Kakashi, mais je vois que toi aussi tu as été blessé vu le bandage sur ton œil.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas douloureux.

- T'assures, je suis en admiration là...et je crois qu'y a pas que moi, n'est-ce pas Iruka ?

- Hein ? Excuse-moi tu disais ?

- Sacré Iruka !

- Merci de faire attention à ce que je dis...

- Désolé, j'avais la tête…

- Ta cicatrice te fais pas souffrir ?

Kakashi approcha sa main du visage d'Iruka qui prit une teinte dans les rouges vif...

- Ah... non...ça va merci...t'inquiète pas, elle me fait pas souffrir…

- Tant mieux, ça me rassure, bon je vous laisse.

- Ok.

Mizuki ricana en regardant Iruka qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel rire.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme un abruti ?

- Oh ! Pour rien, je me dis juste que vous vous êtes bien rapprochés tous les deux, bientôt vous serez ensemble.

- N'importe quoi, t'es bête !

- Vous êtes vraiment trop kawaiiiiiii ! dit-il mimant une jeune fille qui dirait pareil.

- Mais tais-toi !

Là, on pouvait voir un magnifique tableau des deux meilleurs amis, ils se tenaient par le cou tout en rigolant à pleine gorge, sans oublier le rouge vif qui allait si bien à Iruka.  
Leur journée se passa très bien, et Kakashi avait attendu Iruka pour le raccompagner chez lui, il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas tranquille pour rentrer tout seul chez lui.

Iruka faisait ses devoirs tout en parlant sur msn avec l'élu de son cœur.

- Ça te dit qu'on passe la journée ensemble demain, en plus y a la fête.

- Oh oui, ça serait super bien, je m'en réjouis d'avance =D

- Moi aussi ^_^

- On se donne rendez-vous où ?

- Hummm, beh je viendrais te chercher très cher Iruka héhé.

- Lol okiii ^_^

Le lendemain Iruka était devant son armoire pour savoir quoi se mettre pour son petit rendez-vous, pire qu'une jeune fille amoureuse. Le brun opta pour un haut bleu ciel, un jean noir et des baskets eux aussi bleu. Il se coiffa avec une queue de cheval, comme d'habitude, et il enleva son bandage pour laisser apparaitre sa cicatrice, il la contemplait avec nostalgie quand il entendit la sonnette de sa porte.

- Mince, il est là, bon, j'espère que ça ira ! Je vais aller lui ouvrir quand même... J'ARRIVE !

- Yo ! Oh ! Ça te va bien habiller comme ça, ça change de l'uniforme.

- Merci, je te retourne le compliment.

- Merci !

- Tiens ! Tu as mis une lentille rouge à ton œil gauche, j'adore ça te vas trop bien, là tu ressembles vraiment à _« Shikaka le ninja copieur aux Sharingan »_

- Ouais, j'avoue et j'en suis super fier, en plus tu remarqueras que ça sonne mieux de dire _« Kakashi le ninja copieur aux Sharingan »_ ! Et toi tu ressembles à Ruka maintenant !

- C'est vrai, tu as tout à fait raison !

- Allez prêt pour t'amuser comme jamais ?

- Bien sûr !

- C'est parti alors.

Nos deux amis partirent à la fête.  
Comment va se passer leur rendez-vous ?

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Je t'aime, mais toi ?

_****_**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire sur Kakashi et Iruka, un peu "fleur bleu" ! Je remercie ceux qui l'ont suivis ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour une future prochaine fic ! **

_**Disclamer : vous n'avez pas besoin que je me répéte hein ? ;) **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Je t'aime, mais toi ?**_

Ils arrivèrent devant le parc d'attraction, les manèges surplombés l'horizon. Ils les contemplèrent avec des yeux ébahis, pleins d'envie, ils décidèrent de faire toutes les attractions. Ils firent de nombreuses attractions qui demander d'avoir le cœur et l'estomac accroché. Une fois tout fini, l'argenté l'invita pour manger un bout, ils prirent des barbes à papa et s'installèrent sur un banc. Le brun était vraiment heureux, il passait la meilleure journée de sa vie car il était avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Mais cette joie fut vite gâchée par des filles qui se plantèrent devant Kakashi les yeux remplis d'étoiles...

- Kyaaaa, tu es trop beau, tu as une petite amie ?

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous t'amuser ?

- Hey, le brun aussi est pas mal, tu veux venir avec nous toi aussi ?

Plus direct y avait pas mais, plus important, Iruka fulminer dans son for intérieur en se disant _« vous ne voyez pas que vous gênez là ? Non mais c'est quoi ça, et ce baka qui sourit, à croire que ça lui plait, ça m'énerve.__ »_  
Il se leva de colère et partit sous le regard des filles et de Kakashi qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir saisi pourquoi il avait un tel comportement. Le brun marchait vite tout en râlant quand il décida de se calmer en allant regarder la mer. Il s'assit sur l'herbe et contempler le reflet du soleil sur l'eau claire mais ça ne marchait pas, il était toujours aussi énervé et ça ne s'était pas arrangé à la vue de Kakashi qui était arrivé en courant.

- Iruka, je t'ai cherché partout ! Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? Il a fallu que je me débarrasse de ces pots de colle, haleta t- il.

- On n'aurait pas dit que ces pots de colle te dérangeaient.

- Euh...mais tu me fais quoi là ?

- Mais attend on était tranquille et ces dindes-là sont venues tout gâcher et toi tu disais rien.

- Et t'aurait voulu que je dise quoi !

- Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose qui leur aurait fait comprendre que tu voulais rester qu'avec moi, c'est moi que t'as invité, pas ces filles.

- Je sais, a ton avis pourquoi je t'ai cherché partout ?

- C'est pour qu'on termine notre journée comme elle se doit et pas en crise de j-a-l-o-u-s-i-e, insista- t-il sur le dernier mot.

- Je…je ne fais pas de crise de jalousie ! cria-t-il tout rouge.

- Tu m'éclates, t'es trop kawa_...* tousse *..._ça te dit de passer la fin de la journée chez moi, on ne sera pas déranger comme ça !

- D'accord ! dit-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Kakashi, notre petit brun était heureux et avait oublié sa petite crise, il préférait regarder la maison de son bel argenté qu'il trouvait magnifique et étonnamment bien ranger.

- Iruka, ça te dis de regarder un film ?

- Oui, mais tout dépend DU film...

- Viens voir, je suis armé en DVD…

- Alors voyons voir, hummm, Moulin Rouge, déjà vu et magnifique; Matrix, oh ! Génial ce film, j'adore. Voyons si tu as le film que je veux voir et revoir...OUI, tu l'as ! Je veux voir celui-là !

- Gladiator, mon film préféré à moi aussi !

- Sérieux ?

- Oui.

Kakashi mit le DVD en marche. Tous les deux étaient captivés par le film et ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. A la fin du film Iruka n'a pas pu se retenir de pleurer et Kakashi essayer d'être indifférent mais il avait du mal…

- Ce film je l'ai vu 40 milles fois pourtant je pleure toujours au même endroit, c'est trop triste !

- Oui, mais jamais je ne laisserai celui que j'aime m'échapper...

- Celui que tu aimes ? Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? Tu aimes un garçon ?

- Oui.

- Je le connais ?

- Oui, tu le connais.

- Je le côtoie souvent ?

- ..oui...

- Me dis pas que tu aimes Mizuki...en plus lui, il est 100% hétéro…

- Non pas du tout, mais c'est quelqu'un qu'il fréquente souvent...

- Il fréquente beaucoup de monde...

- Laisses tomber ce n'est pas grave…

- Mais j'ai envie de savoir moi...

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui.

- Ok...

Kakashi baissa son foulard, pour mettre à nu ses lèvres qui dessinèrent un sourire en coin. Iruka sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes, elles étaient chaudes et douces, il en avait tant rêvé de ce moment-là. Il se laissait faire, il était si heureux, l'homme qu'il aimait était en train de l'embrasser, que du pur bonheur.  
Les deux amoureux échangeaient un baiser assez sensuel mais qui se faisait de plus en plus chaud. Kakashi commença à aller visiter la bouche de son partenaire qui se laissait faire. Iruka se retrouvait désormais sous l'argenté qui s'était mis à quatre pattes sur lui. Iruka passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Kakashi pour intensifier le baiser. L'argenté regarda le brun avec un regard d'envie. Vu que son partenaire ne se débattait pas, il recommença à l'embrasser mais cette fois il s'attaqua à son cou tout en passant sa main sous le tee-shirt du brun qui était rouge comme une cerise. Leur soirée allait être agitée et très longue...  
Le lendemain après leur nuit très mouvementée, Iruka regardait dormir Kakashi, il lui caressa le visage en souriant tendrement, quand il se décida à lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Il s'afférait dans la cuisine à la recherche des ustensiles quand il sentit deux bras entouré son torse nu.

- Yo !

- Bonjour mon petit Kakashi !

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Euh non...

- Je tiens dans les bras un adorable dauphin et…

Kakashi s'approcha d'Iruka et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- …Je t'aime comme un fou.

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

C'est ainsi que nos deux petits amoureux vécurent leurs amour sans se cacher, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
